Episode 504 (5th December 1989)
Plot Ian thinks he and Cindy should have Pete's double bed as he is struggling to sleep at night in their single bed. Laurie starts selling Christmas trees on his stall. Dot has a go at Ian for leaving rubbish outside the café. Marie is late for her shift at Julie's hair salon, annoying her. Mo finds a number for the council at the launderette and informs Dot so that she can call them. Pete goes to war with Laurie on selling Christmas trees. Ashraf prepares to make a secret phone call at the launderette but is interrupted by Sufia. The pair argue in front of the customers and then leave. Kathy and Laurie flirt in front of Ian and Pete as Pete puts up a Christmas tree in the café for him. [Wicks|Pat is caught lighting a cigarette in The Vic by Simon. He stops her from smoking it and reminds her that she has said she wants to quit. Pat does not think she has the willpower, but Simon reminds her that if she gives in and smokes, she gives Janine the satisfaction of winning in winding her up. Michelle visits Sharon at The Vic but quickly leaves when Sharon makes a remark about Danny. Sharon finds her and apologises afterwards. Ashraf has a rendezvous with Stella on Turpin Road. Stella tells Ashraf she will not wait for him forever, while he begs her to give him time. Kathy worries about Ian cutting all contact with her for being with Laurie. Laurie tells her to talk to Ian. Pat tries to get a cigarette off of Dot but is unsuccessful. Pete confronts Laurie about his cutting the prices on his Christmas trees. Julie tells Michelle and Marie they need to work hard and get as many customers as possible. Cindy and Ian try and get Pete's double bed, but he refuses to hand it over. Marie gives Julie Christmas lights that she has bought for the tree in the salon. Julie is unimpressed when she learns that Marie bought them with the salon's money. Marie is then rude to Michelle and a customer; she gives Julie a few home truths and then storms out, quitting her job. Cast Regular cast *Julie - Louise Plowright *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Laurie - Gary Powell *Michelle - Susan Tully *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Sufia - Rani Singh *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pete - Peter Dean *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Marge - Pat Coombs *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pat - Pam St. Clement Guest cast *Marie - Vicky Murdock *Stella - Cindy O'Callaghan Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Julie's *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'This I am not backing down on... even if it means the streets of Walford end up flowing with dead pine needles.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,550,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes